


i wanna feel good

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On an innocent trip down to the servant's quarters to do some scolding, Ciel stumbles on his butler in a most improper state.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebsthighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebsthighs/gifts).



> This is a slightly belated birthday gift for the beautiful wonderful earlgreyandco! Happy birthday my friend; enjoy your smut!!!!!

Sebastian doesn’t normally have any time for himself; after all, a butler’s work is never finished. The moment the house is freshly cleaned is the moment where Finny accidentally knocks down a few trees in the garden, and as soon as that’s taken care of then Meyrin will knock over an expensive vase in the parlor, and as soon as that’s fixed then Bard will burn something in the kitchen.

So when there’s a few hours of break to be had, Sebastian makes sure to savor it. This mostly involves copious amounts of petting and cuddling the various cats that stalk around Phantomhive Manor—much to Ciel’s disgruntlement, the master of the house has outgrown his cat allergy.

However, sometimes it involves something slightly less innocent.

Sebastian regards himself in the mirror, pleased with what he sees. He designed this form partly with little Ciel’s request in mind, partly to suit his own preferences, and partly with demonic features that he knew he wouldn’t be able to mask (the red eyes, the black hair and nails). He’s very proud of this body, and he doesn’t get to enjoy it nearly enough. 

Gently he starts to undress himself, savoring the sensations of the clothes on his skin. The tie, especially, slides from his neck in such an erotic way; briefly he fantasizes about using it to tie his master’s wrists.

Because of course whenever Sebastian does this, he thinks of Ciel Phantomhive. 

He has done so ever since Ciel became old enough—demons may be base and vile, but not many of them fancy the idea of corrupting children, as children are too easy to be accomplished targets. It’s poor sportsmanship. But waiting for Ciel to grow was quite worth it, as the boy has grown into a beautiful young man; still short and petite, but now with a more handsome bone structure and less baby fat.

And Ciel has clearly recently been interested in Sebastian; the demon can sense every time the human gets off with Sebastian’s form in mind. This delights him to no end—he wants nothing more then to be Ciel’s first. But he is a proper butler and refuses to do anything unless given an order; until then he shall continue to pleasure himself whenever he feels the urge.

He finishes disrobing himself, and looks once more into the mirror to regard himself fondly. He crafted his cock to be a decent size—not too big, but bigger than average—and right now it’s beginning to stiffen as he thinks of Ciel.

Suddenly he looks up, his heightened senses appraising his surroundings.

He’s being watched.

 

* * *

 

Of course Ciel wasn't trying to stumble into Sebastian’s private quarters. He merely was attempting to return a cat that had snuck its way into his room as he was attempting to fall asleep; it had jumped onto his bed and walked over his body, bothering him greatly. 

So he picked up the cat and began carrying it towards Sebastian’s room, grumbling all the while. When he got there the door was slightly ajar and the light was on, and he curiously peaked in before announcing his presence. What he saw shocked him so much that he dropped the cat, who went running off in the other direction. 

Sebastian Michaelis, his butler, his demon. Absolutely naked, and standing in his room without a care in the world.

Sebastian hasn’t seen him, thank god; the bastard is too busy… well, too busy with his own body to pay attention to Ciel’s frozen form. Of course Ciel should walk away, right now, before anything else happens. But he's genuinely worried that if he moves now, Sebastian will hear him; then the demon will almost certainly make his life miserable. 

So Ciel elects to stand and wait for Sebastian to become too distracted to notice his master at the door, then sneak away and leave his butler none the wiser. A foolproof plan.

At first he tries closing his eyes and not watching, but suddenly he hears a… noise. A sigh. Unable to stop himself, he looks up and his shocked to see his butler stroking himself slowly, palm and cock glistening with what appears to be saliva. 

“Are you going to stand there all night, my lord?” 

Ciel stiffens in shock, moving away from the door to bolt. But it’s too late; Sebastian is already standing behind him, blocking his escape. “Well… I… you… you’re disgusting!” he spits finally, glaring up at the naked demon. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Oh?” says Sebastian, tilting his head playfully. “I was under the impression that my lord has, over the years, gained a healthy sexual education. Surely you understand the concept of mastur—“ 

“Shut up! I know what that is!” snaps Ciel. “I meant… well… why are you doing it in… one of your bloody cats was on my bed!”

Infuriatingly, Sebastian looks like he’s trying to hold back laughter as he bows, looking ridiculous with no clothes on and a raging erection. “My apologies, master. “

“Don’t waste your time with meaningless apologies,” Ciel says, trying to look away from his butler’s erection. “Just… get dressed and fetch the cat back. Tell it not to do that again.” 

“Hmm?” says Sebastian, walking by Ciel to get back to his room, which causes Ciel to flatten himself against the wall so he isn't in danger of touching him. “I’m on break right now, aren't I?”

Ciel’s mouth drops open. “You—what about the cat?” he demands.

Sebastian shrugs. “It’s my break, after all,” he says with a smile, turning back towards the mirror. “You order me to take a certain amount of hours off each week. Will you take back that order?” He casually runs his hands down his body, making the young nobleman flush.

_Sebastian takes any chance he can to make me feel poorly_ , thinks Ciel angrily, clenching his fists. _He just wants me to chicken out and run away, the bastard. Not this time_. “Well, don’t let me stop you,” he says after a moment, stiffly sitting down on the bed.

The demon’s eyes widen slightly. “My lord?” 

Ciel smirks, seeing that he’s succeeded in his plan. “Don’t let me stop you,” he repeats. “If you want to get your rocks off, be my guest. I’ll wait.” 

Sebastian regards him for another moment. Then, Ciel’s blood chills as the corners of the demon’s mouth curl up into a positively wicked smile. “Fair enough.” He lifts a hand to his face, slowly licking from the bottom of his palm to the tip of his fingers—the sight alone is enough to make Ciel swallow harshly. Then he brings the hand down and slowly, gracefully begins to stroke himself. 

As he does, Ciel begins to realize the grave mistake he has made; he’s often fantasized about his butler like this, but always planned to ignore those feelings. He knew that it wasn’t shameful to have such cravings as a young man, and he had even bypassed the idea that being with a man was sinful—Sebastian had told him that the notion was just a byproduct of the time he lived in. He had promised himself that he would never sink so low as to actually seek it out but he can’t back down now. He refuses to lose a game. If he has to sit there and watch Sebastian get off, then by God he will.

But when Sebastian starts humming lowly in his throat, eyes closing slightly in satisfaction, Ciel begins to have doubts. His eyes can’t help but be drawn to Sebastian’s hand, moving up and down that enormous cock and his body temperature starts to rise. He’s sweating. _When did it get so hot in here?_

“Is there a problem, master?” says Sebastian as he strokes himself, and his voice is so low that Ciel almost moans before catching himself.

“There’s no problem, you idiot,” he says breathlessly, fisting his hands at his sides. He feels himself starting to get hard. “You’re just gross.” 

“You wound me,” replies the butler in that dreadfully low voice, like melted chocolate. “And here I am, laboring away so diligently for you.” 

“As if!” says Ciel, trying not to whine at how hard he’s getting. His crotch is aching, begging for friction. “This is all for… for your own benefit!”

“But my lord is benefiting from this too, is he not?” teases Sebastian.

“Just… just get it over with,” Ciel tries to snap through his labored breathing. I _won’t touch myself. I won’t touch myself. I won’t touch—_ “Fuck!” This last word is muttered aloud as he brings a hand to his crotch, bucking his hips against it with a whine.

Looking up, he’s furious to see Sebastian smirking down at him, eyes glowing red and teeth elongating. 

“I won’t let you… make me… come first,” he pants, digging his other hand into his side to exercise some self-restraint.

“Oh, my master,” croons Sebastian, continuing to stroke himself. “My stubborn master. I’m enjoying myself so much right now, watching you. Just seeing your pretty flushed face is enough to make me hot."

And listening to Sebastian’s voice is enough to drive Ciel wild. “Shut up,” he whines, bucking his hips harder. “I can’t—“ 

“But do you know what I would like more?” says Sebastian softly. His eyes are hypnotizing; Ciel can’t look away. “I would like to touch you.”

“Oh my god,” whimpers Ciel, biting his lip. His body is on fire.

“I would like to run my hands all over your body, to stroke you, to slip my fingers into you and make you ride them. I want to fuck you, Ciel, to—“ 

“Stop, Sebastian,” Ciel begs, before realizing it’s far too late. “I’m, I’m going to… ah!” His eyes roll back in his head as he thrusts mindlessly into his hand, feeling his come fly everywhere in spurts. He lets out a little whimper with each thrust until he’s released from the high, crumpling back onto the bed and shutting his eyes in a combination of exhaustion and embarrassment. 

Then he hears a growl, and immediately lifts his head back up to see Sebastian’s frame seething with dark shadows and morphing into something vaguely inhuman. Still, he recognizes his butler in the figure, and sees that Sebastian is still stroking himself off. “Sebastian…” he murmurs in shock.

“ _Ciel_ ,” groans the demon in an inhuman sounding voice. “ _Watch me. Tell me to come, Ciel_.” 

“I…” says Ciel. He bites his lip before setting his chin and demanding, “Come, Sebastian! That’s an order!”

And the demon snarls once more before coming. Ciel watches him with wide eyes, not even flinching as some of the come hits his body. 

When Sebastian is done, he seems to shimmy himself back into human form, looking at Ciel almost sheepishly. “My… apologies, my lord. I had no intent of losing my human appearance. I hope it wasn't too unsettling for you. I—“

“Kiss me,” says Ciel suddenly, and he doesn't have to ask twice before Sebastian lunges forward and wraps Ciel in his arms, kissing him deeply. Ciel moans softly as the demon presses a tongue in between his lips; then, his eyes widen as he feels something hard against his stomach, and hears Sebastian growl in pleasure.

He has a feeling that the night is not over yet. 

And he doesn’t mind it in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> For those waiting on Demonology: I haven't given up, still working! But my senior exercise is due next week... I'm a little busy!!!! Please be patient with me! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
